The Real Thing
by Mihua
Summary: A short, drabble-ish story about two friends, who might be more than that.


(A/N): It's very short, I know. I had a hard time thinking a title for this, and just ended up with something stupid. And uh. Enjoy?

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

The Real Thing

"Kairi said she loves me"

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

_But I love you more._

* * *

Kairi is the right girl for him. She's sweet and kind, and very beautiful.

And in the stories and fairytales it is always the love between a boy and a girl.

Not the love between a boy and another boy

The love between the boy who saved the worlds and the girl who was there for him, cheering him even from the distance.

Not the love between the boy who saved the worlds and the boy who betrayed him.

* * *

_But it was you who fought together with me against Xemnas. It was us who defeated him and brought peace into the worlds again._

_It was you and me, together_

* * *

Sora found him sitting on the beach, gazing towards the dark blue sea. Millions of stars were watching them from above. The moon was not here tonight, but it would return.

He sat beside him, supporting his weight with his hands and looking up into the sky. The worlds were in there somewhere. Maybe the people in Agrabah or Halloween Town were looking up to the sky and thinking about them, too.

"It feels weird to be in here again and not in the other worlds, figthing against Heartless or Nobodies."

"Would you still rather be in there figthing?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm happy to be in Destiny Islands again, but.. Life just isn't as hectic as then, and I guess I feel a bit bored."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

* * *

_But maybe it would have been better if I'd stayed in the darkness, letting it swallow me whole. Then, you wouldn't have to see me every day and remember the awful things I did. How I betrayed you. _

_I'm just a reminder of the painful past. You don't need that in your life._

* * *

_You **have **to forgive yourself!_

_Everybody else has. _

_**I **have._

_Now you just have to. _

_

* * *

_He was in the beach again. Lieing on the sand, eyes closed. He wasn't asleep though, Sora could tell.

He didn't open his eyes as the younger boy approached. He looked beautiful. Calm. And strong. Like nothing could hurt him.

As Sora went to his knees and then crawled on top of his friend, putting his head on the crook of the others neck, Riku stirred.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold me"

And he did.

* * *

_I've seen dreams where you disappear again. _

_I wander in the worlds I've been before and in others that are unfamiliar to me. _

_But I can't find you scares me._

_Kairi shouts after me to forget about you. You're gone now, she says over and over again. _

_But I can't just forget you. Because I can't live in a world where you don't exist._

_And when i wake and you're still there, I feel grateful and reliefed. _

_I've never dreamt about Kairi like that._

_Why is that?_

_

* * *

_We've been lieing on the sand forever like this. Tangled together. Sora breathing on my neck and me trying to stay calm and not think about how warm he feels.

It's still dark, but the morning can't be far. Kairi will come looking for us when he notices we're not home.

Sora stirs and let's out a long sigh of...content? He starts to move and soon I see his face and those baby blue eyes half-lidded, gazing at me. His lips painfully close to mine.

In a moment of hesitation, I lift my head and kiss him. He doesn't pull away, instead he suprisingly starts kissing me back after a short while.

I don't know if we should be doing this, probably not, but I can't get myself to think rationally right now. All I know is that this feels good and I want this. His lips are so soft and his body fits perfectly against mine. It can't be wrong if it feels so right, can it?

I turn him over so I'm on top. He doesn't seem to mind.

We make love that night, or is it morning already? I feel warm, although the sun hasn't shown itself yet.

Maybe we can be together.

Maybe this isn't like all those other stories and fairytales where the girl gets the boy.

Maybe this will be another story, where the boy gets the other boy.

I do hope so.

* * *

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"This is real, right?"

"Yeah, it's real."

"Okay. Good."


End file.
